


She's My Baby Girl

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another visit to the 'Daddy Day Care' Universe....Elise Melody Bellamy-Howard is all grown up......</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Baby Girl

**Dom’s POV**

 

“Dad, Papa, this is Simon.”

I looked over at Matt, and there it was, the ‘Bellamy look’. Eyes narrowed, nostrils slightly flared, mouth closed, but no doubt ready to throw out some kind of barb. I’ve seen it before, seen seemingly confident boy and now young men shrink and wilt under that look. Of course, it didn’t help that Elise-Melody’s parents and godfather were collectively known as MUSE. But out of the trio, Matt was the most daunting, being the equivalent of a mother. Stephan’s wife had gotten the third degree, and now Caden was realising that kissing wasn’t ‘yucky’. Matt had turned into a lioness protecting her cubs.

I clearly remember the first boy that had caught Elise's attention, how scared he’d looked when Matt Bellamy ‘rock star’ gave him that look.

 But not this young man, he stuck out his hand, “Mister Bellamy-Howard, a pleasure to meet you.”

I’d never seen Matt thrown like that before, but of course, Matt being Matt, he wasn’t disarmed for long.

“So Simon, what do you do for a living?” “

Dad,” Elise Melody said.

“No, it’s all right Lise,” he said, not fazed by the face Matt pulled when he used the shortened version of her name. “I work in medical research sir.”

“Oh, what field?”

“Cancer and genetic conditions.”

To my surprise he weathered every other question and my own brand of of interrogation, and Chris’s friendly but ‘you hurt my god-daughter I’ll kick your arse’ hug.

That had been a year ago and now the light of my life, and the giver of three beautiful gifts was fussing over the music the DJ had selected for Elise's and Simon’s wedding reception. “Seriously, this mix...mate, are you sure you’re a DJ,” he said, holding his i-pod in one hand and a phone in the other.

I sighed, put down my book and took the phone and the i-pod from him and wandered into the kitchen, shutting the door and leaning against it to stop a certain front man from voicing his opinion.

“Sorry about that...but Matt is right, that mix isn’t quite right, not for this anyway.......”

Now I’m standing next to him, his hand holding mine tightly as Elsie said ‘I do.” I felt his hand tighten, then I heard him sniffle...that’s my Matt, all prickles on the outside, but soft marshmallow on the inside. At the reception he played the part of the ‘mother’ of the bride, but I could see through it and when he disappeared, no doubt outside I approached my daughter and whispered in her ear.

She nodded, hugged me and then went in search of her dad.

Several minutes later they returned and Matt had that smile on his face, the one that told me he was happy...and as the music struck up for a slow dance, I approached him and held out my hand and lead him to the dance floor.

“You okay?” I asked.

“Yes,” he replied.

“You happy?”

Matt gives me that smile that tells me that he truly is.

“Very,” he said.

******************

**Matt’s POV**

 

“Dad, Papa, this is Simon.”

I look at this young man...this interloper. I narrow my eyes and I can feel my nostrils flare and I set my mouth in a hard line. Oh, you look confident...we’ll see about that. I can feel Dom looking at me, but I don’t care...she’s my baby girl. Stephan’s wife had gotten the third degree, as would whoever Caden brought home, boy or girl; I just hope that was years away yet.

Oh, so you’re a smart one...fine and you’re not fazed by myself or my husband or Chris...maybe you might just be the one. I bridle a bit when he uses the shortened version of your name, but I can see the way she looks at you. Now I’m arguing with the ‘DJ’ over his choice of music...was he really trying to tell him that Matt Bellamy didn’t know about music...cheeky bastard.

Dom rescues me from trying to verbally strangle the bloke down the phone...well it is my baby girl’s big day. I cried when I saw my little Elise-Melody in her full wedding dress, she was beautiful, with her father’s blonde hair and his smile and my eyes, and although I am happy, I am also sad...she’s is so grown up now..doing well in her chosen career....so much brighter than her dad will ever be.

I hold Dom’s hand tight as they say their vows and I try to hold back the tears when Elise says “I do”. I know people think I’m distant and sometimes speak my mind far when I shouldn’t, but I’m not like that really; it’s just a front to survive the world. I busy myself at the reception, making sure that everyone is having a good time and not wanting for anything, and had even smiled when the paparazzi took their pictures as we walked from the wedding ceremony venue to the cars.

But now it becomes too much and my smile starts to fade, so I take myself outside, not wanting to spoil the atmosphere. I stand watching the reception from outside when I hear Elise.

“Dad, are you okay?”

“Yes, just wanted some fresh air.”

“Really, you can’t fool papa. He said you looked sad.”

I sigh, “Sorry, it just, you’re not my baby girl any more.”

My daughter hugs me and says. “I’ll always be your baby girl...come on, it’s getting cold.”

I smile and take my daughter’s hand and walk back in, just as a slow dance track begins. I see Dom, who walks over and holds out his hand and I take my husband’s hand a let him lead me to the dance floor. He holds me close and asks.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” I reply.

“Are you happy?”

I smile, because I truly am.

“Very,” I reply.


End file.
